


Non significa nulla

by batterseaghost



Category: One Direction, larry fandom
Genre: M/M, amici nemici amanti nemici amanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterseaghost/pseuds/batterseaghost
Summary: adesso si odiano, o meglio, Harry odia Louis... se non fosse per quel profumo...





	

**Author's Note:**

> riposto storia da vecchio account. spero vi piaccia, perdonate gli errori, non mi ricordo di averlo corretto. :/  
> come sempre enjoy it :)))  
> E.

Comunque è un classico.

Il gioco della bottiglia.

E non significa nulla.

Tutti fanno questa stupidaggine. Tutti. E non significa proprio nulla.

Quindi è toccato a Harry girare quella maledetta bottiglia e adesso si è fermata e punta verso Louis.

E non significa nulla, perché probabilmente ora tutti grideranno di rilanciare la bottiglia fino a che non punterà verso una ragazza.

Ora tutti rideranno e infatti tutti ridono, qualcuno fischia. Louis scoppia a ridere. E dice “non ci credo” e poi “styles! Sei negato!!!” e ride ancora.

<<beh le regole sono regole!>> fa Liam ed è vero che sono regole, ma … che importa. Nessuno vorrà vedere due ragazzi che si baciano. Non si fanno certe cose.

<<andiamo ricciolo togliti il pensiero>> dice Louis.

E allora la gente fa un fischio, poi applaude.

<<io pensavo che>> fa Harry

<<le regole, sono regole>> dice Louis. <<solo non metterci la lingua o ti prendo a calci negli stinchi>> dice ma senza risultare arrabbiato, lo dice ridendo.

 

Il problema è che tutta questa cosa non è semplice per Harry.

Già si sente un pesce fuor d'acqua. È più giovane, il più giovane di tutti nel gruppo e il motivo per cui è lì è che la madre di Louis e sua madre sono da sempre amiche.

Uno dei motivi per cui si sono trasferiti dopo il divorzio.

Lui è lì perchè Gemma e Louis sono nella stessa classe, o meglio, erano nella stessa classe, visto che Louis sta ripetendo l'anno e Gemma ormai è volata al college.

E poi è che da quando lo conosce Louis lo ha preso sotto la sua ala come una piccola mascotte e nel loro gruppo lui è quello la cui identità dipende da quella di Louis.

Non esisterebbe un Harry lì in mezzo, se non fosse per Louis Tomlinson.

 

Ma il vero problema è che, non bastasse tutto questo, si è aggiunto anche il fatto che da almeno quattro giorni, quattro settimane, quattro mesi, forse da sempre su per giù, lui ha scoperto di essere attratto da Louis.

Attratto nel modo in cui ha visto ragazze e ragazzi attrarsi e avvicinarsi.

 

Lui non si avvicina. È già pericolosamente e scomodamente vicino in verità. Ma non fa un passo in più e cerca di contenere le proprie reazioni ed emozioni. Per non farsi beccare, per non farsi odiare.

Per non vederlo andare via.

Perché non c'è una possibilità in questo mondo che Louis Tomlinson posi lo sguardo su Harry e vi si soffermi.

Non una possibilità.

Non importa che sia gentile, che si preoccupi per lui, non importa.

Quella è la sua indole da fratello maggiore.

E l'altra cosa veramente brutta è che Harry non ha mai detto a nessuno di essere gay. E soprattutto di esserlo per lui, per cui questo mostro fatto di segreti gli sta mangiando le membra. E poi c'è il mostro fatto di desiderio, di sesso, che gli sta consumando il cervello e la pelle e … non ci pensare.

 

Quindi <<avanti Styles>>

fa Louis in ginocchio davanti ad Harry che è riuscito a fatica a  muovere un passo ed ha staccato a malapena gli occhi dal pavimento.

<<ok>> un bel respiro, non morire Harry ti prego.

<<le regole sono regole>> ripete per far quello che sta assolutamente partecipando al gioco.

Alza lo sguardo. Le labbra di Louis. Merda! Come si fa?

Qualcuno ha mai visto una bocca del genere?

Potrebbe sembrare normale, ma no. Sono due linee rosate che quando si muovono ti lasciano senza parole.

E quel modo di muoverle? Unico. Colpa dell'accento, forse, del suo modo di muovere l'intera faccia. Ma cavoli come può un essere mortale come Harry resistere? E il suo alito?

Qualcuno potrebbe prenderlo per matto, ma anche dopo un paio di birre ed una sigaretta quel suo sapore riesce ad intontire Harry, a mandarlo in estasi, a fargli desiderare quel respiro più dell'ossigeno.

Adesso sei strambo Harry.

Ma quando il gioco si fa duro... ouch! Harry ti prego non ora, non per un bacio, non metterti in imbarazzo. Devi contenere  l'entusiasmo, non un' erezione ora.

Non ora.

Un respiro ancora più profondo.

Sembra passata un' ora, ma saranno due minuti.

La faccia di Louis si avvicina. È vicino, gli occhi, non parlare ora dei suoi occhi.

E ricorda, qualsiasi cosa sia, qualsiasi cosa succeda. NON SIGNIFICA NULLA.

La bocca di Louis raggiunge finalmente quella sua e Harry pensa di morire. In quell'istante che, appunto, dura un istante.

Louis si allontana sorridendo, qualche fischio ancora, un ululato, mani che battono sul pavimento per fare chiasso.

Le guance di Harry sono in fiamme.

<<andiamo non è nulla>> dice Louis.

Ouch! Appunto.

Non significa nulla.

 

Ma Harry segna ogni istante.

 

Tre settimane dopo succede qualcosa che lascia Harry senza parole. Ma non come vorrebbe.

All'ennesima festa Louis anziché organizzarsi con il loro gruppo e soprattutto con Harry, dice che arriverà più tardi e per conto suo, ma non arriva per conto suo.

Arriva con un ragazzo. Un ragazzo moro, alto, bellissimo.

Davvero bellissimo. Nulla a che vedere con l'aspetto infantile di Harry.

Quello è un ragazzo che chiunque si volterebbe a guardare.

Al primo momento la gelosia di Harry è solo data dal fatto che Louis possa aver trovato un amico da preferire a loro, a lui soprattutto.

Ma realizza presto che non ha capito nulla, non sa ancora cosa sia la vera gelosia.

Lo scopre presto.

Harry lascia la sala dove stanno bevendo e gridando e ballando e va a cercarsi un angolino all'esterno per prendersi un po' d'aria.

Ha bevuto qualcosa e lui neanche potrebbe e il fumo gli ha fatto diventare gli occhi rossi.

In più, lui, ha questa asma da bambino, passerà un giorno, ma per ora deve girare ancora con l'inalatore.

Insomma, scende un paio di gradini sul retro della casa e schiva qualche coppia che nel buio si da da fare sulle sedie del giardino, decide di superare dei tizi  che stanno giocando a birra-pong e va verso  l'altalena e si ferma.

Un'altalena è libera, l'altra no.

Al momento non ci fa caso, ma poi strizza gli occhi. Mette a fuoco.

La figura che al momento  non riesce a decifrare prende forma, sempre più chiara.

Sono Louis e il ragazzo moro.

Sono avvinghiati. Si stanno baciando.

Quello sta baciando Louis.

Il suo Louis. No, non è il suo, ma quello sta baciando il Louis che Harry vuole. Che vuole da morire.

E non è un gioco, significa qualcosa.

E'  lui, in piedi in mezzo al giardino a non significare nulla.

Non significa più nulla.

Louis bacia un ragazzo.

Harry non è quel ragazzo.

Non sarà mai quel ragazzo.

Harry stringe i pugni. Fa due passi indietro.

Cerca un posto dove nascondersi nel buio, gli viene da piangere. Deve respirare  e deve piangere.

Quanto è stupido, questo ragazzino con l'asma,  le guance ancora piene e il corpo da bambinone, quanto sei stupido Harry?

Trovato il nascondiglio si siede, le gambe raccolte, la testa piegata, si stringe, si culla e piange.

 

 

<<driiin driiin>> fa una voce che arriva da lontano.

Sembra voler imitare la sveglia, solo che lui non ha puntato nessuna sveglia.

<<mpf>> mugugna.

<<Hazza, baby, apri gli occhi>> dice la sua voce, Louis.

Hazza, Baby, bambino.

Bambino.

<<Lou... che ci fai qua?>>

<<è giorno fatto>>

<<è domenica, non ha importanza>>

<<ho voglia di andare a fare due tiri al pallone, Liam dormiva da Danielle e Zayn e Niall non rispondono>>

bene, sono la quarta scelta. Sempre meglio Styles.

<<io sto dormendo>>

<<ancora due minuti e poi ti alzerai, non mi sai dire di no>>

<<no>> fa Harry.

Louis lo fa spostare un po' e si mette seduto sul letto, con le gambe incrociate come gli indiani.

Harry apre gli occhi. La pelle di Louis è già abbronzata, una settimana di primavera e lui ha già la pelle ambrata. C'è da morirci.

<<ho sonno davvero>>

<<dormi ancora un po' allora>>

Harry chiude gli occhi, ma poi li riapre, Louis lo sta guardando attraverso le lunghe ciglia.

<<chi era?>>

Louis sorride. Grazie per aver sorriso al solo ricordo di un altro, pensa Harry.

<<Lucas, è uno della squadra. Non sapevo nemmeno che gli piacessero i ragazzi>>

<<non sapevo nemmeno piacessero a te>>

<<mi prendi in giro?>>

<<no, non sono abbastanza sveglio>>

<<tutti lo sanno. Non vado in giro a gridarlo, ma... tutti lo sanno, sono solo complicato nei gusti>>

<<che significa?>>

<<mi piacciono quelli a cui non piaccio, per cui mi ci vuole un bel po'>>

<<quindi non gli piacevi?>>

<<adesso sì>> dice Louis tronfio. Quanto lo sta odiando.

<<comunque tutti lo sanno, credevo che anche tu lo sapessi. Soprattutto tu>>

<<che intendi?>>

<<beh... a te piacciono i ragazzi. Quindi...>>

Harry sente di colpo le guance incendiarsi e gli viene voglia di nascondersi sotto al letto.

<<t-tu lo sai?>>

<<Harry, tranquillo, non è una cosa di cui vergognarsi. Dacci un po' di fiducia>>

<<n-non intendo che... è solo che io sto ancora>>

<<oh, sei nella fase “forse mi piacciono i ragazzi?” del tipo che arriva quello che ti fa venire le palpitazioni a cui non smetti di pensare in momenti sconvenienti o anche molto convenienti e nella tua testa si forma la domanda? Ma  è solo lui o mi piacciono i ragazzi?>>

accidenti se sapesse di essere lui quel ragazzo.

<<una cosa simile>>

<<succede a tutti, più o meno allo stesso modo>> fa Louis sorridendo dolcemente. <<e chi è? Lui intendo, il tipo che ti fa venire le palpitazioni>>

e allora Harry è fottuto. Mentire. Menti Harry.

<<non lo conosci>>

<<tu non conosci nessuno che non ti abbia presentato io. Non dire stronzate!>>

<<è uno che ho visto alla televisione>>

<<ho capito, non me lo vuoi dire. Solo non inventare scuse che ho già inventato io!>>

<<e chi avevi usato tu?>>

<<David Beckham? Ti suona familiare?>>

<<già...io pensavo di usare Ryan Gosling>>

<<notevole, ottima scelta>> Poi Louis si alza e si stira, la maglietta si solleva e scopre un po' di pelle.

C'è da morirci davvero.

<<andiamo a giocare?>>  dice Louis guardando Harry.

Harry si mette seduto.

<<Lou?>>

<<dimmi piccolo>> PICCOLO.

Perché non io? Se lo hai sempre saputo, perché non hai scelto me?

<<state insieme? Tu e lui?>>

<<una cosa simile, credo di sì. Non ne abbiamo parlato>>

<<sei stato tu a...>>

<<a provarci? Intendi ieri sera  o dall'inizio?>>

<<l'inizio? Credevo fosse iniziata ieri sera>>

<<è dall'inizio dell'anno che gli faccio il filo, sono solo bravo a non farmi beccare da nessuno. E poi non ero sicuro gli piacessero i ragazzi o anche quelli.>>

<<oh... e prima di ieri sera?>>

<<più o meno è iniziata un mesetto fa. E ci ha provato lui, alla fine. Ma era ormai palese che mi piacesse.>> Louis sembra la persona più serena del mondo, sorride e ogni sorriso è un colpo al cuore per Harry.

Ora che farà?

Andrà a giocare con Louis e poi Louis diverrà il suo confidente, lo dovrà aggiornare su Ryan Gosling?

Gli farà conoscere Lucas, pretenderà che diventino amici?

  1. Harry è uno sciocco, un bambinone e uno stupido forse, ma non si vuole fare del male.



Non vuole vederla quella cosa.

<<non mi va di giocare, ho sonno, se vuoi restare resta. Ma io torno a dormire>>

Louis si blocca di colpo.

<<come? Dai non scherzare, alzati!>>

<<devo per forza?>> il sorriso di Louis cede. Harry ha un tono quasi duro nella voce.

Caccialo via, lontano.

Harry riesce solo a pensare che non ci vuole stare così.

Non vuole più essere quello che è stato fino a quel momento. Ha tutte le risposte.

Louis ha sempre saputo e nonostante tutto, ha scelto un altro.

Lo ha scelto ogni giorno, per quasi un anno e ora stanno insieme.

<<dai piccolo, non scherzare ho voglia di fare due tiri, sei sveglio ormai!>>

<<perché fai così?>>

<<così come?>>

<<non ascolti le persone. Non te ne accorgi nemmeno, vuoi giocare si gioca, vuoi andare a una festa si va ad una festa, vuoi bidonarci tutti per il tuo ragazzo, prego, fallo pure. Ti rendi conto?>>

Louis ha gli occhi sbarrati ed è incredulo, è Harry quello?

<<che stai dicendo?>>

<<sto dicendo che non mi va di venire a giocare. Tu invece, che vuoi ancora?>>

Louis fa due passi indietro.

La tensione è palpabile.

<<niente io... volevo solo-pensavo che...io non capisco>>

<<voglio tornare a letto, voglio dormire, non voglio giocare, non mi importa quello che fai e farai, non mi interessa se pensi di sapere tutto solo perché tu ci sei già passato, io non sono una versione di te che puoi gestire come ti pare. E non mi importa nulla se sono gay, se tu sei gay e se tu e Lucas vi sposerete l'anno prossimo. Non mi importa. La tua vita non è la mia e io non sono qua a riempire i tuoi spazi vuoti. Vai a giocare con Lucas. Facci quello che ti pare. Hai lui. No? Usa lui.>>

Louis è scioccato. <<non capisco da dove ti venga questa rabbia. Io cercavo solo di dirti che ti capisco e non intendevo>>

<<tu non mi capisci, tu neanche mi vedi e io>> un colpo nel petto, ma le parole non si fermano <<io non voglio più vederti>> BOOM.

ha scelto lui, un anno, ha scelto lui, tu sei PICCOLO, il bacio, le parole carine, NON SIGNIFICA NULLA.

Louis apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non esce nulla, sembra quasi che non ci sia più aria nei suoi polmoni, sembra morto. Colpito da una bomba.

E richiude la bocca.

Apre la porta, esce, è andato.

È andato via.

Passano venti minuti. Harry è sul letto.

Ancora seduto.

Il pugno ancora serrato. Stringe le coperte.

Andato via.

Andato via.

no.

NO

NO NO NO NO NO  NO NO

LOUIS.

 

 

La cosa dura per una settimana, Harry va a scuola e torna da scuola. A testa bassa.

Non vede nessuno, non risponde al telefono.

Niall è il primo a chiedere, ma Harry dice che non ce l'ha con lui.

<<ho capito che è per via di Louis, ma noi siamo amici, siamo anche tuoi amici>>

<<voi siete amici di Louis, io nemmeno esisterei se non fosse per lui.>>

<<siamo anche tuoi amici, non dobbiamo scegliere, lui non ci farebbe mai scegliere>>

<<allora, se sei mio amico, ti chiedo di non fare nulla, di non parlare mai più di questa cosa. Voglio solo arrivate alla fine dell'anno e poi basta. Lui andrà via e tutto sarà finito, poi toccherà a voi e poi a me. E mi va bene così.>>

la seconda settimana tocca a Liam provarci, Harry dà la stessa risposta.

Poi alla fine del mese arriva Zayn, il che lo lascia stupito, perché tra tutti è quello più legato a Louis e meno ad Harry, senza dubbio il più fedele alleato.

Stessa risposta di Harry. Stessa faccia di Zayn.

Harry vuole solo finire l'anno. Louis andrà via.

 

Louis è silenzio.

È il ricordo in stereo della loro discussione.

Non si aspetta che Louis faccia qualcosa, perché sa di averlo offeso e poi, Louis non fa nulla.

Non per primo, mai per primo.

Forse Harry è stato talmente bravo dal riuscire a convincerlo.

NON VOGLIO PIù VEDERTI

lo vede ancora, nei corridoi, ogni volta deve affrettare il passo, girare l'angolo e tirare fuori l'inalatore.

Louis lo guarda. Spesso lo vede con Lucas.

Harry vorrebbe essere una bella persona, ma lo odia, lo maledice ed è cattivo.

Coppia di merda.

Schifosi. Male assortiti.

È cattivo da morire e piange spesso.

Niall, soprattutto, gli sta vicino, per Zayn è difficile, anche se gli riserva sempre un abbraccio e un sorriso. Liam una pacca sulla spalla, come va? A volte lo raggiunge al suo tavolo per pranzare, succede quando Louis ha l'allenamento. Lo sa che è lui a venire prima, ma è contento di vederli ancora e sentirli comunque vicini.

 

Louis parte.

È a Londra.

Ora gli amici sono più vicini, più suoi.

Sa che non sta più con Lucas perché Lucas non è andato al college. Lo vede girare in città.

Sfigato. Pure ignorante lo ha scelto. Perditempo.

Non riesce a perdonargli di avergli portato via Louis e non riesce a perdonare Louis di non averlo scelto, di non essersi neppure accorto di lui.

Lo odia, spesso.

Ha un unico piccolo ricordo in cui si rifugia. Ed è quel maledetto gioco della bottiglia.

Che non significa nulla, ma è stato l'unica cosa importante che gli sia mai successa.

Le labbra di Louis e le sue, unite per un istante.

C'è da morirci.

 

Harry passa avanti un anno. È intelligente.

Per cui lui e Niall programmano una vacanza e poi insieme al college.

Londra.

Zayn andrà all'accademia di belle arti e Liam ha deciso di fare ingegneria. Anche se continua a parlare di quanto gli piacerebbe fare il pompiere.

Sanno tutti che prima o poi farà domanda.

Harry sceglie sociologia.

Niall non si capisce bene cosa, ma qualcosa fa. Suona la chitarra soprattutto. Probabilmente l'unica cosa che gli importava era spostarsi con gli amici. E suonare per strada, nei corridoi, nei pub. Ovunque.

<<perché non hai semplicemente fatto il conservatorio?>>

<<la musica la voglio vivere così. In libertà ed in mezzo alle persone>>

ha sempre la risposta giusta Niall.

 

Fatto sta che sono a Londra da tre mesi. Le cose vanno abbastanza lisce.

Harry studia molto, si sta proprio facendo il culo.

Ah! certo, a proposito di culo.

Per ora è uscito con qualche ragazzo.

Durante la vacanza con Niall ha avuto una mezza storia con uno del posto.

Ha fatto sesso, sì. Per togliersi il pensiero.

Ha smesso di essere romantico, non ci crede più al romanticismo.

Pensa che la gente che si innamora firmi la sua condanna a morte.

L'amore è una specie di sofferenza eterna. Non c'è vero amore. Non c'è lieto fine.

C'è solo quel momento in cui ti va di uscire con uno, se ti ci trovi vai anche avanti per un po'.

Ma gli occhi che ti fanno innamorare, quelli sono la peste.

Harry è diventato il tipo da nessuna relazione, nessuna frase seria, nessuna fedeltà.

Solo divertimento e zero sentimento.

Harry. È diventato una cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato di diventare.

Ma non ci vuole pensare e soprattutto non vuole ricordare la persona a cui dà la colpa di tutto questo.

 

Non è più arrabbiato con Louis, non in modo vivo, ma preferisce non ricordare e non parlare.

Ci sarebbe da chiedersi come la reazione di un ragazzino di sedici anni alla sua prima cotta, neppure mai dichiarata, possa condizionare così tanto la sua esistenza da portarlo a snaturarsi.

Non va in giro ad odiare la gente, ma non va in giro ad amarla.

Solo i tre amici di sempre. E per il resto neanche alza lo sguardo da terra.

Guarda anche le persone con una certa sufficienza.

Le vive come un fastidio.

Nessuno entra nella sua cerchia. Nei suoi affetti.

Così nessuno potrà fargli del male.

Il tempo di una scopata e poi addio.

 

Niall, Zayn e Liam se lo ricordano ancora ogni tanto il piccolo Harry.

<<ma ve lo ricordate come era?>>

<<era così dolce e poi...>>

<<pagherei per sapere cosa è successo>>

<<io so cosa è successo, era cotto di Louis e poi è arrivato quel tipo>>

<<luke? Lucas!>>

<<e Harry ha dato fuori di matto>>

<<era solo un bambino>>

<<era innamorato come lo si è a quell'età. O tutto o niente>>

<<niente quindi>>

<<già... peccato>>

<<Louis, lo sa?>>

<<credo ad un certo punto abbia capito. Ma non lo ha mai saputo per certo>>

<<che sfortuna.>>

 

i ragazzi ovviamente da che mettono piede a Londra riprendono i contatti con Louis.

Ovviamente.

Zayn per primo.

Ovviamente

<<pensi di dirglielo?>> fa Liam

<<certo che glielo dico>> risponde Zayn

Harry alza lo sguardo dalla birra <<dirmi che?>>

<<ho trovato l'appartamento che cercavo, non sono il tipo da vivere in un dormitorio>>

<<chi lo è?>> fa Harry

<<vai avanti Zayn>> dice Liam

<<quindi questo fine settimana mi sposto, nel nuovo appartamento>>

<<e dove sta?>>

Zayn riporta l'indirizzo. Poi si schiarisce la voce. <<lo divido con un amico>>

 

Harry fa un ghigno, soprattutto per lo sguardo di Liam che preannuncia quello che già si sta aspettando.

<<buon per te>>

<<è Louis>> dice Zayn

<<lo so.>> fa Harry, caccia giù la birra.

<<problemi a riguardo?>>

<<nessuno. Non ne ho mai creati e non inizierò ora>> lascia la bottiglietta vuota sul tavolo.

<<non ti chiederò di aiutarmi nel trasloco>>

<<lo farei comunque, non ho sedici anni. Posso stare nella stanza con una persona e continuare ad ignorarla, mi sembra di averlo dimostrato anche in passato>>

<<ok, ma non so cosa ne pensa lui, quindi>>

<<oh certo, prima sua altezza e poi i sudditi>> fa Harry ironico e un po' brillo

<<vaffanculo Harry>> fa Zayn.

Non litigano mai veramente su questa cosa.

Ma hanno un chiaro patto.

<<tu puoi sfogare la tua rabbia, ma non mi troverai mai dalla tua parte in questo. Io ti voglio bene, ma se dici qualcosa di male su di lui, non lascio correre, fosse anche solo un vaffanculo>>

e quello è.

Ogni volta.

Harry fa un mezzo inchino e va a prendersi un’altra birra.

<<è andata bene>> fa Liam

<<che rottura di coglioni ogni volta>> fa Zayn e i due sorridono.

Harry torna dopo mezz'ora, il braccio attorno al collo di uno.

Passa accanto al tavolo barcollando e punta il dito verso Zayn <<hey, sai cosa faccio? Ti voglio aiutare. Vedrai se non ci sarò sabato a spostare i tuoi scatoloni di merda>> dice.

<<ok, cerca solo di non vomitarmi addosso>>

<<e non mi frega un cazzo, puoi andare a vivere anche con Satana in persona, non mi frega un cazzo. Posso ignorare chiunque, anche la morte>> fa Harry

<<bravo, sei un campione>> fa Zayn ironico.

Poi il tipo raccatta Harry che sta scivolando sempre più verso il pavimento.

<<ah! Coglione?>> dice Zayn sorridendo <<domani è sabato, ci vediamo alle sette e trenta ok?>> e detto questo se ne va.

<<cazzo!>> fa Harry.

 

Harry non è ancora riuscito a proferire parola, da quando Niall lo ha chiamato per aiutare Zayn nel trasloco ha solo grugnito.

È rientrato in qualche modo, probabilmente il tizio della sera prima lo ha buttato in camera dopo aver scopato in macchina, però non si ricorda di aver scopato. Forse era un pompino. Non si ricorda neanche il tizio. Forse era biondo. Odia i tizi biondi, non sa perché.

Eccetto Niall ovviamente.

 

Hanno caricato le cose, con il furgoncino preso a noleggio.

La testa di Harry sbatte contro il finestrino quando arrivano a destinazione.

La zona è vicina al pub dove si trovano spesso la sera e anche al piccolo supermarket aperto 24h dove fanno spesa.

C'è un portone grigio. È aperto.

Liam fa manovra e entra.

<<ok, siamo arrivati>>

le budella di Harry si aggrovigliano, ma non fa una piega all'esterno.

Scende dal furgoncino e passa dietro, per aprire il portellone.

Sente una voce, una versione più rauca e adulta della voce che conosceva. Che ascoltava molto tempo fa. Troppo.

<<siete arrivati finalmente>> fa.

Ci sono tre risposte differenti e le voci si mischiano. Harry sbuca da dietro al furgone.

Si voltano a guardarlo.

Louis lo guarda. Spalanca gli occhi per una frazione di secondo.

Accenna un saluto, qualcosa di simile.

Harry si volta verso Zayn ignorando quel gesto.

<<dove la mettiamo questa roba?>>

<<secondo piano>> fa Zayn.

Liam e Niall vanno a prendere il resto e anche Louis gli passa accanto, più volte.

Ogni volta che l'aria si sposta tra di loro sembra più intensa, più calda.

Harry deglutisce e va avanti. Non può fare altro.

 

Gli scatoloni sono tutti sul pavimento dell'appartamento.

Louis va verso la finestra e la apre poi si accende una sigaretta.

<<la birra è nel frigorifero>> dice.

<<sempre pronto>> fa Liam

Louis sorride.

Come tutti anche Harry va a prendersi la sua birra e fa esattamente quello che fanno gli altri.

Zayn si guarda attorno.

<<ho già un sacco di idee>>

<<fai pure. La parte estetica è roba tua, a me basta ci sia il letto una console per Fifa>>

<<sei un uomo di poche pretese>> fa Louis.

<<abbiamo finito?>> fa Harry, la testa di Louis scatta nella sua direzione.

<<ho bisogno di dormire>> dice secco.

<<certo, grazie di tutto, se volete andare fate pure>> fa Zayn.

Liam e Niall guardano verso Harry.

<<ok>> fa Niall <<vado con Harry. Anche io ho un paio di cose da fare>> poi si volta verso Louis e gli va in contro. <<ora ci si vedrà più spesso, non sai quanto sono felice Tommo>>

Louis lo abbraccia e sorride. <<anche io NI' è brutto stare lontano dagli amici>>

Harry fa un grugnito.

 

 

Quando sono sul furgone che devono riconsegnare Niall da un pugno nella spalla a Harry.

<<pensavo ci fermassimo per pranzare con loro>>

<<in quella casa c'è solo birra>>

<<saremmo andati a prendere un paio di pizze! Che diavolo Harry!>>

<<senti mi sembra di non aver creato problemi, voglio solo portare indietro questo coso e andare a dormire>> Harry dice, visibilmente irritato.

<<non ci dovevi venire se ti fa così male>>

<<non fa male non me ne frega un cazzo>>

<<meglio così, perché ti toccherà spesso>>

Harry stinge i denti.

 

Finalmente nella sua stanza, finalmente a letto, finalmente... con gli occhi sbarrati a guardare nel vuoto.

Merda! Non se lo aspettava però. Era abituato ad un ricordo di Louis così diverso.

Prima di tutto è rimasto alto uguale, cosa che potrebbe far sentire meglio Harry, guardarlo dall'alto in basso, che soddisfazione.

Il problema è che se qualcuno gli avesse detto che Louis sarebbe diventato ancora più bello, lui avrebbe detto “impossibile” “umanamente impossibile” ed invece...

Louis è bellissimo, in così tanti modi differenti che … c'è da morirci.

Ma Harry non vuole pensarci, non può pensarci. Il solo fatto che ci sta pensando da più di un'ora glielo fa odiare ancora di più.

Merda.

 

Però è bellissimo.

Bellissimo il sorriso

bellissimo quel modo di muoversi

la delicatezza delle sue mani

e come si sposta i capelli

la pelle... sempre lo stesso gioco con il sole.

E gli occhi.

Come si fa?

E poi non ha potuto non notare il suo corpo. Si è affinato, ma sono rimaste le sue curve

compatto e con il lato b più delizioso del pianeta. E le gambe.

Gioca ancora a calcio, si vede.

Harry immagina ancora quelle stupide scene a cui pensava da ragazzino.

Loro seduti in macchina, Harry sta guidando e Louis è seduto al suo fianco, ogni volta che cambia marcia la mano anziché tornare sul volante si posa sulla coscia di Louis.

Basta.

Non pensare a certe stronzate.

Lui è la causa di tutto.

Queste cose non ci sono e non ci saranno mai.

Ed è solo colpa sua.

 

Chissà Louis cosa ha visto.

Cosa ha visto in quel ragazzo, ex bambino.

 

 

<<fatemi capire... quello è Harry?>>

Zayn scoppia a ridere.

<<Harry? Il mio piccolo Harry? Hazza Baby?>>

Liam si unisce alle risate.

<<porca puttana!>> fa Louis e beve un sorso di birra. <<che cazzo gli avete dato da mangiare mentre non c'ero?>>

<<quindi ti è piaciuto?>>

<<porca puttana!>> poi sorride di meno <<se sorvoliamo sull'ombra nera sulla sua testa e sul fatto che mi odia>> e alza le spalle.

<<l'ombra nera è merito tuo>> dice Zayn ironico.

<<hey! Io non sapevo nulla e poi... le cose che mi ha detto sono state orribili.>>

<<se può consolarti le pensa ancora tutte>>

<<bisogna ammettere che ha una certa costanza>> dice Liam.

<<già...>> fa Louis.

Cavoli, non se lo aspettava, ovvio che se lo immaginasse cresciuto, il piccolo Harry.

Ma di venti centimetri e poi a quel modo.

Non c'era traccia di innocenza in quel corpo.

Nessuna traccia.

Louis aveva sempre trovato Harry, il suo Harry, molto carino, ma era davvero un bimbo, con il viso da cherubino e il corpo ancora paffutto. Louis era attratto dai tizi alti, con le spalle larghe e l'aria di chi sa cosa vuole.

Non era da biasimare se non se ne fosse accorto.

Non pensava. Non ci aveva mai pensato.

E poi aveva sedici anni. Non era pure “sano” pensare a lui a quel modo.

Ma ora. Si trovava davanti una specie di fotomodello, con il busto largo, le mani grandi, e quel viso. Di uno che sa cosa vuole, a letto, intende, che sa davvero il fatto suo.

Accidenti! Non se lo aspettava davvero.

L'unica traccia erano i ricci. Quelli erano rimasti, ma anziché fargli venire in mente una coccola, dolce o la tenerezza, messi assieme a quel corpo, ad incorniciare quel viso se li immaginava sotto tutta un' altra prospettiva.

 

 Una volta sistemato l'appartamento. Si organizza la festa. Una specie di inaugurazione.

Amici e amici.

Harry nota in quei giorni che Niall e Liam passano molto tempo da Louis e Zayn.

Non che si stupisse.

Infondo era la cosa più normale.

Avere un punto di ritrovo comune.

Ma lui si trova spesso tagliato fuori.

Si distrae con i corsi e qualche serata al pub.

<<dovresti semplicemente venirci anche tu>>

<<è casa di Louis>>

<<è casa di Zayn, anche>>

<<ma c'è...>>

<<ti sprechi tanto a fingere che non ti importi nulla quando invece è ancora il centro di tutto>>

<<non è vero, non mi frega nulla>>

<<allora vieni, vieni alla festa e poi fai quello che ha superato il passato>>

<<cosa che ho fatto>>

<<meglio così allora>>

Liam con quella frase saluta Harry e lo lascia al pub.

Hanno bevuto una birra, ma ora Liam deve scappare, sta frequentando una ragazza.

Era la sua vicina di casa di quando era piccola ed ora se l'è ritrovata in facoltà.

Harry beve un sorso.

Vede un ragazzo alto e allampanato.

Non bellissimo, sembra anche un po' grandicello, ma meglio di nulla.

Deve dimenticarsi quella cosa che lo ossessiona.

Pelle ambrata, occhi blu. Deve dimenticare alla svelta.

Al secondo sguardo sfodera un sorriso. Il tizio abbocca all'amo.

Fatta.

 

Il mal di testa che lo accompagna dopo una sera fuori è pari solo alla nausea.

La nausea di solito è data dal riflesso nello specchio.

Nella stanza c'è un odore che non sopporta.

Che schifo.

Non è colpa del tizio che si è portato in camera.

Non è colpa sua se Harry detesta questa cosa che è diventato.

Raccoglie fazzolettini e un profilattico, la bocca dello stomaco brucia.

Non gli piace, ma non può farne a meno.

Non vuole più essere il piccolo Harry. Quello è morto.

Sepolto.

Basta cazzate.

L'amore non esiste.

Non fa per te.

Entra nella doccia perché non sopporta più di sentire quell'odore sul corpo.

Ogni volta la stessa cosa.

Ogni volta.

Che schifo.

 

È sabato.

Niall passa a prendere Harry.

Ha deciso di dimostrare quanto se ne sbatte, quanto Louis gli sia indifferente nella vita.

Si infila i jeans stretti, gli stivali, una maglietta bianca leggera, foulard tra i capelli, cappotto ed è pronto.

<<ti sei messo in tiro>>

<<è solo un cappotto>> fa Harry.

Louis nemmeno lo noterà. Starà a far casino al centro dell'attenzione come sempre.

Certe cose non cambiano.

Magari ha pure un ragazzo.

Meglio non pensarci e poi a lui non importa giusto?

 

Alla festa vengono accolti da Zayn.

Niall va a salutare Louis che si volta un secondo notando l'arrivo di Harry.

Harry che continua nel suo ignorare Louis.

Dopo mezz'oretta di birra e chiacchiere un po' con tutti, tranne Louis, ovvio, nella cucina entra una faccia che gli sembra di conoscere.

È il tizio della notte scorsa.

<<hey!>> fa quello, come si chiama?

<<hey a te>> dice evitando nomi.

<<sei amico di Zayn e Louis? Non sapevo>>

<<solo di Zayn. Louis lo conosco di vista>>

<<curioso comunque trovarti qua, non credi?>>

Louis entra in cucina e passa accanto ai due. Lancia un’occhiata al ragazzo notando quanto si sporga verso Harry, ma poi passa in rassegna gli armadietti cercando qualcosa.

<<effettivamente sì, può essere considerato strano>>

un odore di sole e mandorle gli passa sotto al naso e Harry si volta. É Louis che gli sta praticamente dietro.

<<scusate devo prendere … scusate>> allunga il braccio quasi cingendo il corpo di Harry e afferra un contenitore che sta sul bancone. <<scusate>> dice ancora piano, sorridendo, è anche un po' brillo, si vede. Probabilmente nemmeno si rende conto di stare quasi addosso al corpo di Harry.

<<Louis tesoro la festa è davvero carina. E gli ospiti decisamente interessanti. Dove tenevi nascosti   tutti questi fotomodelli?>>

Louis lo guarda <<fotomodelli?>>

<<Zayn? E il nostro Harry qua>> dice il tizio malizioso.

Louis alza le spalle. Si sposta.

Mandorle e cocco. Deve essere lo shampoo.

Deve essere la pelle, quella pelle ambrata e bellissima. Stop! Harry.

<<ti lascio alla tua conquista allora, non sia mai colpa mia se non dovessi riuscirci Nicholas>>

<<arrivi tardi, tesoro, non puoi mandare all'aria qualcosa che è già stato.>>

Louis guarda Nicholas e poi si volta di scatto verso Harry, come per dire qualcosa.

Ma poi sta zitto. Quasi inebetito lascia la stanza.

<<beh, senza parole. È raro per uno come lui>>

<<lo conosci bene?>> chiede Harry. Che sta ancora guardando la parte posteriore di Louis che si allontana tra la folla.

<<siamo quasi usciti insieme una volta. Ma poi all'ultimo momento mi ha dato buca, ora abbiamo questo tipo di rapporto per cui io gli do fastidio e lui finge di tollerarmi, intanto vado a letto con tutti quelli con cui andrebbe a letto lui, così per dargli fastidio e poi tanto lui ha quella cosa...>>

<<cosa?>>

<<quella cosa che non gli piacciono le cose facili>>

<<oh già>> vero. Era stato lo stesso Louis a dirglielo, l'ultima volta che avevano parlato.

<<quindi lo conosci?>>

<<lo conoscevo, tanti anni fa, ma … comunque>>

<<la cosa complicata per lui sta nel fatto che con un viso ed un corpo come il suo è difficile trovare qualcosa che non sia estremamente facile, io non posso fare a meno di provarci ogni volta che si avvicina. Il che mi esclude.>>

Harry guarda Louis che ogni due minuti sposta la sua attenzione alla cucina, dove stanno chiacchierando lui e Nicholas.

<<quindi sei qua con me per far rabbia a lui?>>

<<no, sono qua con te come lo sono stato ieri. Anche se due sere su due mi sembra un azzardo>>

<<tranquillo, anche io sono per evitare certe cose.>>

<<credo gli dia fastidio il fatto che sono stato con te però. Senza farlo apposta devo essere riuscito nel mio intento di andare a letto con qualcuno che lui si farebbe... il che esclude anche te. Mi spiace>>

<<non avevo intenzione di provarci>>

<<lui probabilmente sì, visto come ti guarda.>>

Harry si volta e di nuovo trova gli occhi di Louis puntanti nella sua direzione.

Harry vorrebbe chiedergli quale sia il suo problema, ma significherebbe parlare con lui.

Preferisce ignorarlo.

Lui e Nicholas vanno nella zona dove sta la console, e dove c'è musica.

Ballano un po' ridendo.

<<hai una bella voce lo sai>>

<<è strano sentirselo dire mentre si balla>>

<<meglio non dire nulla su come balli, comunque mi chiedevo se ti andasse di passare alla radio del campus, io sono “il capo” indiscusso.>>

<<la radio?>>

<<la ascoltano tutti. Louis fa un programma con me due volte a settimana, ma stiamo cercando qualche nuovo speaker.>>

<<forse parlo troppo piano per la radio>>

<<sono “il capo” decido io>>

<<ok, magari passo>>

mandorle e vaniglia

Louis sta passando accanto, va verso il terrazzino.

Harry lo segue con lo sguardo.

Si appoggia alla ringhiera, ma sta rivolto verso l'interno. Guarda ancora nella sua direzione.

Che ha? È geloso?

 

 

<<Nick Grimshaw??? stiamo scherzando???>>

<<e quindi???>>

<<siete arrivati in città da quanto? Ed è già stato a letto con Nick??? facilotto il ragazzo>>

<<Louis che te la prendi a fare? A parte che neanche sapeva chi fosse>>

<<confermo. Non si ricorda mai il nome di nessuno>> dice Niall

<<visto?>> sottolinea Liam.

<<ma cazzo è da … è da...>> da farmi diventare matto, va bene? Però non può dirlo. Non può neanche pensarci e come non bastasse ha la trasmissione quella sera e gli toccherà tutto il racconto di tutto quello che è successo.

<<e dopo la festa? Hanno scopato ancora?>>

<<sei pazzo?>> fa Niall <<mai due volte, mai se poi conosce qualcuno, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto che quel qualcuno lo conosci anche tu probabilmente>>

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. <<che ho fatto di male?>>

<<non eri innamorato di lui>> fa Zayn dall'angolo in cui sta scarabocchiando su un foglio.

Louis solleva le braccia al cielo.

<<aveva sedici anni>>

<<e ti adorava e ti guardava con gli occhi a cuore ed era troppo semplice>>

<<aveva sedici anni, anche volendo non avrei mai>>

<<Louis, sappiamo tutti come sei fatto, era lì e tu non vuoi le cose semplici>>

<<niente psicanalisi ok? E non cambia il fatto che non è colpa mia, quello che è successo. Non si può odiare una persona perché non si innamora di te. E deciderlo a sedici anni e non poter più perdonare. Cavoli non è stata colpa mia>>

<<sarà irragionevole, ma è andata così. Si è sentito ferito ha reagito come ha reagito e poi non ha più trovato il coraggio per starti vicino, era più facile odiarti e mandarti via.>> dice Niall come non avesse detto nulla.

Louis scuote la testa. <<certo e poi ricompari tre anni e mezzo più tardi con il fisico di una superstar e fai lo stronzo e mi ignori e vai anche a letto con Nick tra tutti???>>

<<cavoli ti ha proprio mandato ai matti sta cosa>>

<<è solo che... Nick fa questa cosa ogni volta che c'è qualcuno che potrebbe piacermi e lui ci va a letto, solo perché non sono mai andato a letto con lui. E senza saperlo lui e Harry, ah! Mi fa schifo anche solo pensarci.>>

Zayn finalmente si gira verso di lui. <<quindi senza volerlo questo tizio è andato a letto con Harry, con il quale andresti molto volentieri a letto tu e questa cosa lo rende automaticamente fuori dai giochi?>>

<<sì, no, cioè... più o meno>>

<<ma Harry è già fuori dai giochi, ti odia, non verrebbe mai a letto con te>>

tutti guardano verso Niall.

<<oh>> fa Louis.

<<oh>> fa Liam

<<ooooooooh, questa cosa rende tutto così divertente, vero Louis?>> fa Zayn

<<fottiti ok?>>

<<che intendi?>> fa Niall

<<intendo che il nostro caro Louis ha questa schifosa attrazione e perversione per le persone che non può avere. Si eccita da morire quando una cosa è difficile, figuriamoci quando è impossibile. Prendiamo un ragazzino cresciuto molto bene che però odia Louis perché è l'uomo cattivo che gli ha spezzato il cuore, prendiamo questa situazione già complicata, mettiamoci una festa in cui Louis non fa che girare attorno al ragazzino cresciuto perché è più forte di lui ormai e scopriamo anche che questo è stato con Nick il che pare portare la cosa da livello “difficile” a livello “impossibile” e otteniamo per lui una miscela irresistibile. Il frutto proibito per eccellenza. E in più non può cedere, con Nick che gli ha bruciato il terreno. Deve far cedere il ragazzino che però lo odia.>>

<<sei orribile>> sottolinea Louis.

Liam e Niall stanno con la bocca aperta.

<<wow, tu sei davvero malato?>> fa Niall

<<ma da quanto va avanti questa tua cosa?>>

chiede Liam e Zayn si mette a ridere. <<da quando ha scoperto che gli piacciono i ragazzi, il che è stato a … undici anni?>>

<<zayn smettila, io non sono così>>

e la risata di Zayn si fa più intensa.

 

 

Harry è decisamente in anticipo, anche perché non sa ancora cosa ci fa in quel posto.

Lui non si sente portato per la radio.

Non ha il dono della sintesi e non sa se potrà “lavorare” nello stesso posto dove lavora Louis e poi c'è Nick, è simpatico, ma ha proprio fatto una stronzata ad uscirci, ogni volta che gli si avvicina sente quel suo odore e non può farci nulla, vorrebbe scappare.

Gli ricorda quanto sia sbagliato quello che fa ogni volta.

Come sia diventato.

 

La porta indicata da Nick è semi aperta e da dentro arrivano due voci.

Harry si siede lì fuori e aspetta.

La porta è aperta non è colpa sua se si sente tutto.

Forse è davvero troppo in anticipo.

E quella seconda voce è Louis.

Accidenti non lo vuole incontrare lo vede già più di quel che vorrebbe per via dell'appartamento.

Ma poi

<<quindi tu e il piccolo Styles vi conoscete già>>

<<più o meno>>

<<tuo amichetto di scuola?>>

<<no>>

<<tuo in qualche modo?>>

<<no in nessun modo e non è nemmeno piccolo>>

<<fidati quello l'ho notato. Harry decisamente non è piccolo. Anzi, si sta facendo anche una certa reputazione>>

<<e immagino tu non abbia minimamente contribuito>>

<<io??? cosa cerchi di insinuare??>>

una risata.

<<non parlare come se non ti faresti anche tu un giro sulla giostra, scommetto che il piccolo Styles non fosse scopabile quanto il grande Styles e poi ti conosco e so che è il tuo tipo>> fa Nick.

<<mmm... cambiamo discorso>>

<<beccato vero? Beh come vedi il tuo caro Nick arriva sempre per primo>>

<<come non lo facessi apposta>>

<<dettagli. Non sapevo che vi conosceste, l'ho incontrato in un locale, io o un altro per lui non avrebbe fatto differenza, tanto valeva approfittare, ma ammetto che dopo averti visto sbavare su di lui, la cosa è molto più divertente>>

<<io non sbavo.>>

<<lo hai fatto. Ancora non ho capito cosa ci sia tra di voi, ma qualcosa c'è>>

<<non c'è nulla, è solo un tizio che conoscevo. E adesso è solo...>>

<<uno che ti scoperesti da morire ma non puoi>>

<<e chi devo ringraziare?>>

qualcosa succede e poi Nick si mette a ridere.

<<sta arrivando, ha un provino alla radio>>

<<questa radio? Che stronzo che sei>> dice Louis, Harry capisce che sta per uscire e scappa a nascondersi verso l'ascensore.

Resta dietro l'angolo. Sente dei passi. Louis sta arrivando in quella direzione.

Harry deve muoversi, esce dall'angolo, come fosse appena uscito dall'ascensore, spera che Louis non faccia caso all'assenza di segnale.

Quando sbuca da dietro il muro Louis sta camminando con la testa bassa, nota la sua presenza e alza lo sguardo.

Sembra trattenere il respiro e anche Harry fa fatica a decidere cosa fare.

Quindi abbassa lo sguardo.

Passano uno accanto all'altro. Quando sono fianco a fianco. Arriva alle narici di Harry il profumo di mandorle e... cocco?

Appena Louis è abbastanza lontano e appena capisce che si è infilato nell'ascensore Harry si ferma.

Prende un respiro.

Non può stare lì. Non può lavorare in quel posto e rischiare di incontrarlo.

Ma non fa in tempo a finire di formulare quel pensiero che Nick gli appare davanti.

<<Harry>>

<<sono passato solo per dirti che non posso lavorare qua. Ho trovato un altro lavoro>>

<<oh mi spiace! E dove?>>

<<uhm... un posto che...>>

<<che non esiste suppongo>>

<<non sono tagliato per questa cosa>>

<<ok, non insisto. Non ha a che fare con Louis vero?>>

<<Louis? No perché?>>

<<così... niente, solo mi sembrate strani per essere amici di vecchia data>>

<<solo conoscenti, non amici>>

<<certo, più lo specificate e più mi fa strano>>

<<non saprei che dirti. Le cose stanno così>>

 

 

la cosa finisce lì ed Harry può tornare a casa.

A pensare a quello che è successo, a quello che ha sentito, a cosa ha provato nel sentirlo.

Louis lo trova attraente, ma non farebbe mai una mossa.

E chi la vuole? La sua mossa?

Certo che quel profumo lo segue ovunque, nei pensieri, ci si incastra dentro.

Louis.

Non fosse così bello.

Come sempre.

Più di prima, come il sole.

 

Tre sere dopo si ritrova da Zayn, Louis è alla radio e loro, Niall, Liam, Zayn ed Harry hanno mangiato fajitas, cucinate da Harry e adesso stanno facendo una sfiga a Fifa

non è il turno di Harry che sta cercando di dare direttive a Niall.

La porta di casa apre.

<<sono a cas-oh>> fa appena incrocia lo sguardo di Harry seduto sulla sua poltrona.

<<Lou-baby>> dice Zayn.

<<se hai fame ci sono ancora due fajitas>>

<<ho davvero fame>> fa Louis

<<sono lì>> dice Liam.

Louis guarda verso la cucina. <<mi metto comodo.>> e va verso la propria camera.

Da dove sta Harry ha un’ottima visuale.

Non lo fa apposta, cerca di non guardare oltre la libreria che fa un po' da divisorio tra la zona ingresso e le camere. Ma l'occhio continua a cadere lì.

Sarà che Louis ha lasciato la porta leggermente aperta. Sarà che si sta togliendo la felpa e che ora sta slacciandosi i jeans.

Louis si volta ed incrocia lo sguardo di Harry.

Le mani slacciano l'ultimo bottone. Ma si ferma.

Guarda dritto verso di lui e Harry non riesce a spostare lo sguardo.

Louis cammina, arriva alla porta. Si bagna anche le labbra e poi allunga la mano sulla maniglia e senza dire nulla, senza fare un cenno, chiude la porta.

<<harry?>> dice Niall

<<cosa?>>

<<ho perso, tocca a te>>

<<c-certo>> fa Harry e cerca di non pensare alla scena che ha appena visto.

 

Louis chiude la porta della stanza. Merda! Smettila idiota, non lo vuoi, non lo vuoi, smettila.

Stava solo guardando, non ti vuole, ti odia, neanche ti parla, smettila!

Continua a ripetersi nella testa.

Fa un respiro. Si infila i pantaloni della tuta e va verso la cucina.

<<allora mi servo?>>

<<vai pure>> dice Zayn

Louis prende la prima fajitas e se ne infila in bocca un bel po'. Morde e mastica con gusto. Con la bocca ancora un po' piena dice <<accidenti questa roba è una bomba>>

<<Harry sa il fatto suo>> dice Zayn e Harry lo guarda come per rimproverarlo di averlo detto.

<<è ottimo>> dice Louis, ma non in direzione di Harry.

Finita la fajitas Loius va a prendersi una lattina di birra e poi si mette sulla poltrona dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove sta Harry.

Harry vince contro Zayn che brontola e si volta verso Louis.

<<prendi, tocca a te>>

Louis e Harry si guardano per un attimo.

Seleziona la squadra con la quale giocherà e poi la partita ha inizio. Giocano in silenzio e gli altri avvertono la tensione nella stanza.

Louis vince. Ovvio.

E si alza dalla poltrona. <<vado a letto>> dice, senza esultare.

<<hai vinto, tocca a te>> fa Harry senza pensare.

<<sono stanco, vado a letto>> dice Louis e lascia la stanza.

Appena si avvicina alla porta della camera Harry si alza. <<io vado>> dice e Louis si ferma, con la mano sulla maniglia, guarda verso di loro, nel salotto.

Guarda Harry che si avvicina all'ingresso, infila gli stivali. Lo osserva piegarsi, la curva della schiena, ha un corpo lungo chilometri.

Harry si solleva, si volta, sono occhi negli occhi.

<<notte>> dice Louis, ma rivolto agli altri.

Harry fa un mezzo ghigno, la porta della camera si chiude, un colpo d'aria. Vaniglia e mandorle.

C'è da morirci a stare ancora lì.

<<notte>> e se ne va.

 

 

Harry si gira e rigira nel letto.

Non va bene, non va affatto bene.

Non ci sta capendo nulla.

Odia Louis, è convinto, vuole continuare ad ignorarlo, ma qualcosa nelle budella gli si contorce al suono della sua voce e le cose che ha detto poi... che ha detto Nick più che altro.

“uno che ti scoperesti da morire” “il tuo tipo” “ti ho visto sbavare”

quindi può essere che Louis sia attratto da lui, ora.

É cresciuto, lo sa. Non c'è più niente del bambino che era.

Del ragazzino.

Ora è uno che piace. Lo sa bene.

Può piacere ora anche a uno come Louis.

Uno bello come Louis.

Uno che lo guarda a quel modo, che si bagna le labbra. Di cui sente lo sguardo ogni volta e quel profumo che lo raggiunge sempre. Mandorle, vaniglia, cocco.

Da morirci.

Ci moriva allora e ci muore ancora.

Chissà se il mattino dopo, come gli capita sempre, odierebbe anche il suo odore come non sopporta quello di tutti gli altri?

 

Bisognerebbe provare.

Dovrebbe farlo, ma Louis non può volerlo. Sembra che il fatto di essere uscito con Nick gli impedisca di andare oltre.

Ma se lo facesse... se lo avesse per una volta e poi, come fa con tutti gli altri, lo evitasse come la peste? Che rivincita sarebbe quella?

La sua rivincita, finalmente.

 

-LA RIVINCITA.

 

La scena è questa.

Ennesima serata “amici” a casa di Zayn. Harry si unisce all'ultimo momento il che li lascia anche stupiti, ma i tre sono felici, forse le cose andranno meglio, gli basta anche solo che i due siano civili l'uno con l'altro.

Quando Harry avvisa che sta per arrivare i ragazzi stoppano il film che hanno scelto di vedere.

Xmen.

Harry apre la porta trafelato.

Toglie gli stivali e il capotto e come nulla fosse va a mettersi sul divano, lo stesso divano dove sta Louis, che ritira le gambe verso di sé sorpreso.

<<è un problema?>> chiede, né gentile, né scortese.

Louis fa cenno di no.

E guarda Zayn che alza le spalle.

<<che vedete?>>

<<xmen>> spiega Liam.

Gli spiega le due cose che sono successe e poi luci spente e riparte il film

Louis guarda davanti a sé, ci prova almeno.

Harry si mette comodo, scivola verso il bordo del divano, allarga leggermente le sue lunghissime gambe e poggia la testa all'indietro sul cuscino.

Bello spaparanzato.

E Louis inizia a notare quelle gambe.

Aperte. Il punto in cui le cosce chilometriche si congiungono all'inguine.

Harry tiene una mano sull'addome e l'altra, l'altra scivola sulla coscia e poi si ferma accanto alla tasca dei jeans.

Harry sta guardando il film, ma la sua espressione è strana. Sembra rendersi conto dello sguardo di Louis.

E quello? Wow, quello deve essere... già quella è la sagoma del suo uccello.

Louis si schiarisce la voce e si rannicchia ancora di più.

Sta sul fianco ed è appoggiato al bracciolo del divano con il gomito, il suo delizioso e rotondo sedere è rivolto verso Harry e i pantaloni della tuta fanno un ottimo servizio lasciando perfino intravedere la linea dello slip.

Ora è Harry in difficoltà.

Si morde le labbra e si rilassa il più possibile.

La mano scivola a coprire quella parte del corpo che viene risvegliata al pensiero di Louis senza tuta, senza slip, senza difese.

Merda!

Louis si volta ancora e vede subito la mano di Harry.

Non riesce a non notare quel coso.

E poi Harry si gira verso di lui. 

Lo sta guardando, Louis sposta l'attenzione dal suo uccello al suo addome e al suo viso.

Ora sono occhi negli occhi.

Non sanno di preciso cosa sia quella cosa. Se si possa dire che uno dei due abbia avuto la meglio.

Sono entrambi eccitati, l'aria è calda nella stanza, i loro corpi avranno raggiunto i cento gradi.

<<chi vuole una birra?>> chiede Zayn che si è alzato.

<<io>> fa Louis e anche Harry fa la stessa cosa.

Louis lotta un po' con l'orlo della maglietta che indossa. Harry lo nota.

Forse è frustrato, forse sta pensando a cosa farebbe con Harry se fossero soli.

Forse ora lo vuole, lo vuole davvero.

Farebbe anche la prima mossa. Infondo quel che conta è dargli un calcio al mattino e buttarlo fuori di casa.

Non deve nemmeno essere gentile.

Dovrebbe solo chiuderlo in un angolo e sbatterlo contro il muro, fare tutto quello che gli passa per la testa, senza dolcezza, senza tatto.

E poi lasciarlo lì.

L'odore che ora gli riempie le narici e lo manda in estasi diverrà insopportabile, nauseabondo.

Un calcio nel sedere.

Addio Louis.

 

Louis vorrebbe davvero che Nick non fosse andato a letto con Harry.

Louis vorrebbe davvero andare a letto con Harry, ma poi?

Non può fare quello che ha fatto.

Non può cedere per una notte e poi farsi odiare di nuovo.

Non può fare una cosa del genere.

Non trattarlo di nuovo male, anche se, come allora, non lo farebbe di proposito.

Deve resistere. Non ci deve provare.

Certo se fosse Harry a farlo?

Ma Harry non lo farà mai.

 

Il film arriva ai titoli di coda, Louis si ripromette di guardarlo sul pc in streaming perché la presenza di Harry gli ha impedito di seguire la trama.

Anche Harry sembra distratto.

Ha chiuso le gambe ad un certo punto e anche quella cosa ha fatto arrossire Louis.

La frustrazione di entrambi, la tensione.

Ma non può ridursi così, non con Harry, non per Harry.

Si alza si stira, la maglietta si alza di nuovo, Harry si bagna le labbra, le pupille sono dilatate e nere. Louis si sente completamente esposto ed è una cosa che lo fa sentire desiderato e spaventato allo stesso tempo.

<<io vado a letto, domani ho gli allenamenti e devo assolutamente non fare schifo>>

<<quando mai fai schifo?>> fa Niall

<<spesso>> dice Louis <<ma grazie>>

va verso la camera, apre la porta e la richiude, dietro di sé gli altri gli augurano la buonanotte.

Tutti tranne Harry.

Ma sa che lo sta guardando ancora che non ha mai smesso.

Harry beve un sorso di birra, gli si muove qualcosa nello stomaco.

Deve farlo, deve averlo, lo deve avere subito.

Si alza e gli altri lo guardano.

<<i-io devo...>> non sa come continuare.

Liam fa una faccia stupita, ma anche felice. <<credo sia giusto, Harry, vai a chiarire questa cosa una volta per tutte>> dice

povero Liam, dolce e ingenuo come sempre.

Zayn sembra meno convinto, ma ogni passo è un passo avanti.

Harry arriva alla porta di Louis, non bussa, apre e basta.

Louis è in penombra, sta guardando qualcosa sul cellulare che oltre alla luce di un lampione che entra dalla finestra è l'unica fonte luminosa. Alza lo sguardo, si irrigidisce.

<<Har-Harry?>> dice piano, in due tempi. <<che cosa...>>

<<Liam crede sia venuto qua a chiarire, a chiarirmi con te>>

<<e invece? Che sei venuto a fare?>>

Harry si avvicina. Louis non si muove.

Quando è ad un passo dal letto di Louis, si toglie la maglietta e inizia a sfilarsi la cintura.

Louis si inginocchia sul letto e poggia le mani sul ventre di Harry che continua slacciandosi i pantaloni.

Louis bacia la pelle di Harry, appena sotto l'ombelico.

I jeans di Harry cadono sul pavimento, ne esce in qualche modo.

Louis lo tiene fermo. I polpastrelli scivolano sotto l'elastico dei boxer e li abbassa.

Lentamente.

Quando è libero Harry inarca il corpo e la testa va naturalmente all'indietro.

Apre piano la bocca, esce un gemito.

Louis fa scivolare i boxer lungo le cosce e fino alle ginocchia.

Harry li accompagna ai piedi e li lascia sul pavimento.

Louis si ferma si alza di colpo e va verso la porta. Fa girare la chiave nella serratura.

Quando si volta Harry lo sta aspettando, con una mano si sta toccando. È una visione eccitante.

Louis lo raggiunge. Si leva la maglietta e si ferma davanti ad Harry, facendo scendere tutto il resto. Sono in piedi su una pila di vestiti.

Il primo scontro è duro. Un bacio in cui sfogano tutta la rabbia probabilmente e il desiderio.

<<non sai quanto vorrei farti male>> fa Harry

<<allora fammi male>> dice Louis.

Harry lo prende e lo fa cadere sul letto.

Gli è sopra con il suo immenso corpo.

Vuole fargli male, ma senza perdere occasione per avere ogni cosa, ogni sussulto, ogni umore, ogni respiro.

È forte e avido allo stesso tempo ed il corpo di Louis risponde ad ogni tocco.

E poi mandorle e vaniglia e cocco...

 

la luce del mattino invade la stanza.

Harry si muove.

Non può buttare fuori Louis, ma può andarsene, alla svelta.

È il momento della vera rivincita. Si volta.

Louis ha gli occhi chiusi.

Le ciglia lunghe che si appoggiano sul viso.

Harry inala. Mandorle e sesso... mmm

è il profumo che vorrebbe respirare per sempre. Quel pensiero lo paralizza.

Di colpo tutto è Louis. LOUISLOUISLOUISLOUISLOUIS.

Ma deve andarsene, deve seguire il piano, solo un altro respiro però.

Solo uno.

Poi vattene.

Louis si muove cerca il calore del corpo accanto.

Magari non ricorda a chi appartiene quel corpo.

Si allunga verso Harry, le braccia si protendono a cercare il contatto.

La bocca si avvicina al suo collo.

Harry dovrebbe scappare e invece accoglie il corpo di Louis, la sua pelle, il suo odore.

Non ne ha abbastanza.

Respira tra i capelli.

Cocco

e poi stringe ancora di più.

Le gambe di Louis si aprono e una va a mettersi sopra il corpo di Harry che con la mano scende lungo il suo fianco, afferra la coscia.

Si sposta, si porta sopra il corpo di Louis.

Così accogliente.

Louis socchiude gli occhi e le labbra, sembra sorridere.

Harry gli è sopra e la bocca va a cercare il suo collo.

Lo bacia.

Lo bacia. Bacia la spalla, scende nel mezzo, sullo sterno, fino al costato.

Lo bacia ancora, le mani di Louis si infilano tra i capelli di Harry.

Ha un fremito.

Harry scende. Sono entrambi ancora nudi. Ci sono ancora i segni lasciati dalla sera prima.

Harry afferra la propria collanina e la fa girare fino a farla scivolare sulla schiena, in modo che non ci siano ostacoli tra lui e il membro di Louis. Che risponde, subito. Louis geme appena le labbra di Harry lo sfiorano.

Ogni movimento è accompagnato da un altro e così Harry si trova di nuovo dentro a quel corpo.

Di nuovo.

E ancora.

Mandorle... sesso. Louis.

Harry chiude la porta della camera di Louis e va in bagno in punta di piedi.

Si guarda attorno e non sembra esserci nessuno nell'appartamento.

Chissà che avranno pensato i ragazzi.

Chiude la porta del bagno dietro di sé.

Va verso la tazza e piscia.

Che sollievo.

Poi va verso il lavello.

Si bagna le mani, la faccia.

Gli occhi vengono catturati dalla propria immagine.

Sta sorridendo.

La porta si apre.

<<posso?>> chiede Louis. <<rischio di farmela addosso>>

<<vieni>> fa Harry.

Louis gli passa dietro e gli posa un bacio tra le scapole.

Proprio alla sua altezza. Harry sorride. È una strana rivincita quella.

Forse dovrebbe dire qualcosa di orribile ora e andarsene senza più voltarsi.

Così pensando a quella cosa si volta verso Louis.

Coi capelli arruffati.

Gli occhi semi chiusi e quel profumo.

La pelle ambrata.

Un battito di ciglia e Harry si deve mordere le labbra per contenersi.

Una strana rivincita.

Louis fa una mezza risata.

<<che c'è?>> chiede Harry.

Louis scuote la testa ma non riesce a non sorridere <<no niente. È che...>> guarda verso Harry.

Harry segue il sorriso di Louis e ben presto stanno ridendo entrambi come idioti.

<<io credevo che, ieri sera quando sei entrato nella mia stanza... credevo che... >>

<<volevo averti>>

<<e, poi questa mattina...>>

<<averti di nuovo>>

Harry si avvicina.

<<e ora?>>

<<ancora>>

e così si uniscono, di nuovo.

Fanno una doccia insieme senza staccarsi.

E Louis consuma ancora Harry e poi Harry consuma la pelle di Louis.

Quando Harry esce per primo le gambe fanno fatica a reggerlo.

La pancia di Louis fa un rumore strano.

<<forse è ora di mangiare qualcosa>> dice Harry.

Si vestono, in silenzio. E poi vanno a fare colazione, anche se sono quasi le dieci del mattino.

<<non hai lezione?>> chiede Louis

<<forse, non ricordo>> dice Harry. <<non devi allenarti?>>

<<non me lo ricordo più, può darsi>>

Mangiano, si guardano. E' come se ci fosse qualcosa tra loro che non capiscono.

una cosa non chiara del tutto.

Risistemano la cucina.

Louis accompagna Harry alla porta con riluttanza, devono per forza staccarsi.

Per forza?

Meglio non pensarci.

<<allora...>> fa Louis.

Harry lo prende e lo spinge contro la porta.

Mandorle e cocco e vaniglia, ora quel profumo è sul corpo di entrambi.

Si fondono. Sta per accadere ancora.

Sono così vicini.

Poi sentono i passi di qualcuno. Si staccano.

Harry apre la porta e corre giù per le scale. 

Louis scappa in camera, la testa da leggera inizia a riempirsi.

Cosa è successo?

 

 

Harry cammina, mette un passo avanti all'altro, ma fa fatica a concentrarsi.

Deve svoltare in un vicolo.

Si appoggia al muro.

Che è successo?

Cosa ha fatto?

Respira profondamente.

L'odore di Louis è ancora nella sua bocca e quel profumo sui suoi vestiti, sulla pelle, nei capelli.

Ha scoperto che lo shampoo di Louis è al cocco per questo a volte lo sente più forte.

Le mandorle e la vaniglia sono il suo odore, la sua pelle, anche le sue lenzuola ne sono impregnate.

C'è da morirci davvero.

Ma lui che ci faceva ancora lì, al mattino, a colazione?

Non doveva dargli un calcio nel culo?

Non doveva ridergli in faccia scostarlo e andarsene nauseato?

Quello è Louis.

E lui non sa più chi è.

Non è il ragazzino di sedici anni col cuore offeso.

Ma non è la stessa persona della sera prima. 

Quello che non si lega, che odia tutti, che non crede a nulla che non sopporta di avere addosso l'odore di un altro.

Si mette la mano allo stomaco.

Cosa sono adesso?

 

E poi c'è la paura.

Louis, cosa farà adesso di me?

 

Riprende a camminare, la testa è pesante.

Vorrebbe tornare indietro e sferrare il colpo, per salvarsi, perché ha troppa paura.

 

Louis va nella propria camera.

Dopo poco Zayn bussa.

<<sì?>>

<<ho deciso di non fare domande>>

<<bene>>

<<ma se tu volessi dirmi qualcosa?>>

<<nulla da dichiarare>>

<<lou-baby>>

<<non so cosa dire, davvero>>

<<quindi avete parlato tutta notte, fino al mattino, questa è la versione>>

<<questa. Più o meno è la versione>>

<<e siete? Amici ora?>>

<<una specie, immagino, non so Zayn, davvero, non so cosa dire>>

guarda verso le proprie mani.

Combatte con l'orlo della maglietta.

<<lou-baby, sembri nervoso, cosa non va?>>

<<non lo so>>

fa un sospiro profondo, si sente fottuto in mille modi diversi, ma la cosa che più lo terrorizza è sentire la mancanza di Harry. La mancanza fisica.

 

<<hai passato la notte con Louis?>>

<<già>> in Louis pensa Harry.

<<e quindi avete chiarito>> Niall chiede.

<<non saprei>>

<<sei stato con lui tutta notte e non sai se avete chiarito?>>

Harry alza le spalle.

<<è successo qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?>>

<<no. Non voglio parlare di nulla>>

<<oh capito, sei in quella fase in cui ti fa schifo anche solo il ricordo. Accidenti! Adesso è tutto rovinato, altro che chiarito>> fa Niall

ma Harry al solo menzionare la notte trascorsa ha smesso di ascoltarlo, va in camera e si chiude dentro, ha lezione, ma non importa.

Nulla importa.

Adesso ha solo bisogno di pensare e cullarsi ancora nel ricordo.

Possibile trovarsi ancora così.

Possibile che fosse sempre stato Louis?

LOUISLOUISLOUISLOUISLOUIS

ancora.

Quel nome, quel suono nella testa, quel profumo.

C'è da morirci.

 

Il telefono di Louis squilla, ma è troppo impegnato a guardare il soffitto e a rotolarsi tra le lenzuola ancora sfatte per rispondere.

Sta cercando ogni traccia di lui.

Sta perdendo il controllo di quella cosa, ma è come se non gli importasse

quando il suo telefono smette di squillare è quello di Zayn che suona.

 

Zayn si alza e va a rispondere, è Niall

-NI'? Dimmi amico.

-vivi anche tu con uno psicopatico?

-Louis dici? Oggi in particolar modo

-quindi è proprio vero. Hanno scopato.

-credo per tutta la notte, solo che Louis mi sembra strano, quasi fuori di testa. Perso.

-cazzo! Non doveva succedere, non doveva

-ma come? Non è una cosa positiva? Il gruppo di nuovo riunito.

-se solo Harry non fosse una testa di cazzo. Fa sempre questa cosa. Sarà stata la sua rivincita con Louis.

-che cosa? Di cosa parli?

-va a letto con uno e la mattina dopo non può più sopportarne neppure l'odore. La vista.

Lo ha fatto anche con quel Nick, perché credi che non sia andato alla radio? Davvero è più forte di lui

-sei sicuro? E se ne accorge al mattino?

-ogni volta. È come se gli venisse la nausea. Lo avrà fatto apposta.

-ma sei sicuro? Te lo ha detto lui?

-ha detto che non voleva parlare di nulla, e io gli faccio “ho capito sei nella tua solita fase” e lui ha alzato le spalle.

-mi stai dando una pessima notizia, perché credo che qui la cosa sia vissuta nel modo opposto. A me Louis sembra proprio partito per la tangente.

-merda che casino! Devi trovare un modo per dirglielo, per non farli scontrare. In modo che la cosa passi in modo blando, che Louis non si spezzi il cuore, che Harry non faccia lo stronzo.

-vedo cosa fare, ma … accidenti è un bel casino. Non ci posso credere che Harry lo abbia fatto di proposito.

-davvero non ci puoi credere?

-credevo che con Louis fosse diverso. Infondo è stato … insomma te lo ricordi no? Quanto fosse innamorato di lui.

\- il nostro piccolo Harry non c'è più da tanto, questo Harry è un'altra storia. Però è un peccato.

-già... devo trovare il modo di spigarlo a Louis.

 

 

Così dopo la telefonata Zayn decide di entrare in camera.

<<Lou-baby>> fa dolcemente

Louis alza gli occhi dal pc.

Zayn non trova un modo migliore per spiegargli quella cosa se non parlargli della telefonata con Niall. Inutile dire quanto l'espressione di Louis cambi completamente.

Zayn evita di insinuare che lo abbia fatto di proposito, ma solo che fa così e basta.

Da sempre.

<<vedi il lato positivo. Avete rotto il silenzio.>>

Louis non dice nulla.

Cerca di non farsi vedere ferito. <<certo, insomma ha fatto lo stesso con Nick ed altri. Probabilmente si è sentito attratto e poi...va bene, insomma, può succedere, anche a me è capitato di  volere una cosa e al risveglio averne già avuto abbastanza>> anche se a pensarci non sembrava uno che ne avesse abbastanza.

Forse non voleva andarsene perché sapeva che una volta uscito tutto sarebbe finito.

Forse ci aveva provato, almeno con Louis.

<<quindi? Stai bene?>>

<<sì, insomma non è che mi fossi innamorato per una notte insieme. È strano. Forse avrei preferito andasse diversamente, non lo so, ma ...>> prova a ragionare, ma quello che sente nel petto non è nulla di buono.

E quel pensiero.

Non averlo più.

Non averlo più.

E quell'altro pensiero.

Forse mi stavo innamorando, anche solo per una notte.

<<tutto bene quindi?>>

<<non la cosa migliore che sia capitata al mio orgoglio, ma si sopravvive giusto?>>

non voglio più vederlo, accidenti, come posso vederlo e guardarlo e sapere che una notte del genere e tutto quello che c'è stato per Harry significa solo qualcosa da dimenticare?

E per lui invece?

Qualcosa da stringere per sempre.

<<ora se vuoi scusarmi vado al campo a fare due tiri.>> dice.

<<certo.>> poi ancora un <<Lou, mi spiace. Io pensavo che voi due, prima o poi... insomma con tutta quella tensione...>>

<<tranquillo. Non è nulla.>> non è vero. <<non significa nulla>> ma non è vero.

 

 

Harry pensa che la cosa giusta da fare nella sua situazione sia non fare nulla.

Aspetterà la prossima mossa di Louis.

E quando Louis allungherà la mano lui sarà pronto da afferrarla, ma non può rischiare di fare qualcosa per primo.

Il ragazzino offeso di sedici anni dorme. Ma non vuole risvegliare la sensazione provata quel giorno.

È stato troppo brutto. È abbastanza fiducioso, Louis quella mattina sembrava avere la stessa riluttanza nello staccarsi dal suo corpo.

Deve solo avere un attimo di pazienza.

 

<<tu ci vieni alla festa questa sera?>>

<<certo>> fa Niall

<<devo avvertirti, ci sarà Louis>>

Harry fa una faccia perplessa. <<ok, no problem>> dice Harry.

Niall fa un’espressione sorpresa.

Ma non dice nulla, se possono stare nello stesso posto per lui va bene.

E Zayn gli ha mandato un messaggio per dirgli che ha parlato con Louis. Che sembra non esserci rimasto malissimo, certo non benissimo, ma neanche male insomma.

A Niall tanto basta.

 

Alla festa Harry arriva da solo, doveva finire un compito.

Quando entra la prima faccia che vede è quella di Nick.

Fa un grugnito strano.

Sopporta, basta non stagli troppo vicino.

Cerca di cambiare stanza e va verso la cucina per prendersi da bere.

Dopo poco è Louis che entra, si scambiano uno sguardo.

Louis sembra strano.

<<hey!>> fa Harry.

<<hey a te>> dice Louis e si volta a cercare qualcosa. Sembra più uno che sta evitando qualcuno.

Per un attimo Harry ha la sensazione che stia evitando lui, ma non è possibile, giusto?

<<tutto bene?>> chiede, non vuole sembrare disperato, ma neanche indifferente.

<<certo, tutto perfetto>> dice Louis e abbassa ancora lo sguardo.

Louis allunga il braccio per prendere qualcosa, l'aria si sposta e l'odore di mandorle e cocco raggiunge Harry, accidenti era davvero in astinenza.

<<tu invece?>> chiede Louis.

<<io bene, benissimo, al solito direi>>

il solito pensa Louis, certo, il suo solito. Quello di scoparsi uno per tutta la notte come fosse nato per fondersi con quel corpo e poi sparire al mattino.

Qualcuno entra. Harry fa una smorfia, un odore forte di dopo barba gli entra nelle narici, sbuffa e fa un’espressione schifata.

Si accorge che Louis lo sta guardando e sembra confuso.

<<ti dà fastidio qualcosa?>>

<<no, niente, solo che...>>

Louis fa un ghigno. Ovviamente pensa che quell'espressione sia rifiuto, fastidio ad averlo così vicino.

<<certo>> dice e senza prendere nulla, esce dalla cucina. Sembra arrabbiato.

Sembra infastidito.

Harry si volta. Quel cazzo di odore gli sta facendo venire il mal di testa.

É Nick, sulla porta.

<<hey Styles!>>

<<Nick!>>

<<tu e Tomlinson parlate ora?>>

Harry scuote la testa e non dice nulla.

Non ci sta capendo nulla.

Che succede, chi è quella persona ora? Louis intende. É così freddo e diverso, quasi trattenuto.

Un pensiero orribile gli passa per la testa.

Non era quello che si aspettava.

Di essere schivato. Così.

Di essere una sola notte, non per Louis, di dover dimenticare il suo profumo.

Non può essere. Non era quella la mossa che voleva vedere.

Caccia giù un bel quantitativo di alcol

non può essere.

Adesso è arrabbiato, arrabbiato davvero. Voleva stare tranquillo, ma non può sopportare.

Non può davvero.

 

È due ore dopo che le cose precipitano.

Louis è seduto su una poltrona altre persone sono intorno a lui, sorride.

Si sta divertendo.

Harry barcollando si avvicina, si mette praticamente davanti a lui. Louis alza lo sguardo, è disturbato da quello che vede. Perché Harry è ubriaco, palesemente e ha un ghigno strano. Ride, ride di lui?

Lo sta prendendo in giro?

Come non bastasse quello che gli ha fatto?

Fargli perdere la testa e poi lasciarlo così. Anzi neanche quello.

Far fare quella parte a Niall e Zayn,

del tipo “lo avvertiamo noi così neanche ti devi sporcare le mani”.

<<ti diverti?>> chiede Louis

<<può sempre migliorare>> dice Harry che perde un po' l'equilibrio.

<<puoi sempre vomitarti addosso>> fa Louis.

Harry fa una smorfia. <<ho avuto momenti peggiori>> fa Harry.

E Louis pensa si stia riferendo alla loro notte insieme.

Come può essere così orribile?

Louis si alza e fa per andarsene, ma per uscire dalla porta d'ingresso deve passare accanto a Harry e non vuole, per cui va verso la porta che dà sul retro della casa.

Harry lo guarda <<hey, te ne vai così?>>

<<levo il disturbo, il disturbo per te>>

<<lo fai per me?>> dice.

Louis cammina, Harry gli cammina dietro inciampando in ogni cosa che incontra, ma guadagna comunque terreno, colpa delle gambe chilometriche pensa Louis.

<<non mi seguire>> gli urla.

Ma quando sono arrivato praticamente alla fine del giardino, Harry lo afferra per un braccio e lo sbatte contro quello che sembra un capanno per gli attrezzi.

<<pensavo ti piacesse, farti venire dietro>>

<<che dici?>>

<<farti venire dietro da me. Lo stupido ragazzino che ti piace trattare come un coglione>>

<<non sai cosa stai dicendo e sei anche ubriaco>>

<<io so cosa dico. So cosa faccio. ma... ti do ragione, sono ubriaco>>

Harry dice tenendo stretto il braccio di Louis.

<<beh io non voglio ascoltare, ho già ricevuto il messaggio, ti stavo solo facendo un favore>>

<<un favore??? trattarmi così? Come puoi essere così orribile?>>

<<io? Io sarei quello orribile? Non puoi neanche stare due minuti nella stessa stanza con me che ti viene la nausea. Ti ho visto prima e … poi sarei io orribile?>>

<<la nausea? Che diavolo stai dicendo?>>

<<sì, è quello che fai con tutti vero? Prima te li sbatti e poi fine dei giochi. Fine di tutto, non puoi neanche stare nello stesso posto con loro, lo hai fatto con Nick e poi con me. E sei anche un codardo. Sei sempre stato un codardo, anche allora>>

<<allora? Tu mi hai spezzato il cuore! Tu e il tuo trattarmi come un bimbetto idiota. Quanto hai riso alle mie spalle? Ti sei divertito? Ti lusingava vedermi imbambolato a guardarti? Ti lusinga avermi ai tuoi piedi?>>

<<no! Non mi lusinga. Non ti voglio ai miei piedi e non voglio questo, lasciami!>>

Harry si avvicina. Preme tutto il corpo contro quello di Louis.

Il naso finisce nei capelli, cocco, e poi scivola leggermente, sulla pelle del suo viso, mandorle.

<<potrei morirci così>> dice ma è un bisbiglio.

Louis non capisce, non riesce a decifrare quella cosa.

<<il tuo odore>> dice.

Louis stringe i denti, non può crederci, sta per dirglielo? Sta davvero per sferrare il colpo finale?

<<cosa mi hai fatto?>> dice Harry.

<<c-cosa?>> fa Louis.

E si sente mancare il fiato.

Harry sente qualcosa ribaltarsi nello stomaco. Ha bevuto troppo.

Ha davvero bevuto troppo e quella discussione e la rabbia e … barcolla all'indietro.

Si piega in avanti, non deve vomitare anche se potrebbe sembrare, ha bisogno di respirare e ha bisogno del corpo che ora gli sfugge, che si allontana da lui.

<<fantastico>> dice Louis.

E se ne va.

Harry tira un pugno alla parete del capanno.

E poi dice, quasi un lamento. <<Louis...>>

 

 

il mattino dopo è una tortura per Harry.

Sa cosa sia successo, ma fatica a ricordare le parole.

C'è qualcosa che non va

qualcosa non quadra, non ha senso

perché Louis è così arrabbiato con lui.

Perché gli ha rinfacciato la cosa di Nick?

È stato diverso con lui.

Ci morirebbe nel profumo di Louis, sulla sua pelle.

È una droga. È posseduto da quell'odore dal primo momento che l'ha sentito.

Ma allora perché tanta rabbia se è lui a non volerlo.

E cosa significa poi che “il messaggio è arrivato” che significa?

Ogni pensiero fa aumentare il mal di testa.

E non ne viene a capo.

 

Louis non ha dormito.

Non riesce a capire perché tanta crudeltà

è vero gli ha spezzato il cuore, ma lui non poteva saperlo.

Quanto la dovrà pagare ancora per quella cosa?

E poi

è possibile che fosse tutta finzione quella notte insieme? E il mattino e i sorrisi?

Si sente consumato e a pezzi ogni volta che ci pensa.

 

 

 

 

<<che succede principe?>>

<<niente è che... la festa di ieri sera è stata pesante>>

risponde Louis.

Liam arriva con i caffé e li appoggia sul tavolino del bar

<<ti ho visto con Harry, allora avete proprio chiarito?>>

Zayn e Louis lo guardano.

Possibile che nessuno abbia messo al corrente Liam?

<<no anzi, ieri sera è stato anche peggio, non lo facevo così crudele>>

<<che è successo?>> fa Liam

Zayn inizia a spiegare.

Liam sembra incredulo su tutto.

<<ma siete sicuri? Di questa cosa?>>

<<ti ho detto cosa mi ha detto Niall>>

<<ma siete davvero sicuri? Mi sembra impossibile>>

<<sono le sue parole!>> fa Zayn.

Liam beve un sorso di caffé, non sembra per nulla convinto.

<<e tu perché non sei convinto?>>

<<è solo che... forse sbaglierò io, ma la mattina dopo, dopo la notte che avete passato insieme ho accompagnato Zayn all'appartamento>>

<<ah è vero>>

<< mi sono fermato in macchina un momento per rispondere al telefono e, ma forse sbaglio io, ho visto Harry uscire dal portone e, non so, ma a me sembrava quasi camminasse sospeso. Mi sono anche sporto dalla macchina e gli ho suonato, ma camminava sorridendo con questa faccia da ebete e mi sembrava un sacco di cose, ma non un tizio nauseato. E mi sembrava, oserei dire, estasiato, felice>>

<<sei sicuro?>> fa Louis. A quelle parole il cuore ha iniziato a sussultare nel petto e qualcosa si è mosso nello stomaco.

<<io potrei giurarlo, non mi ha nemmeno sentito, sembrava un ebete. Insomma ho capito che la notte era andata bene, molto più del previsto>>

Zayn ha una faccia confusa. <<ma Niall ha detto che non voleva parlarne e lui ha dedotto che->>

<<e se avesse semplicemente dedotto male? Sul non volerne parlare, beh, accidenti era frastornato, insomma, questo è Louis. E stiamo parlando di Harry. Avete un’idea di cosa significhi per lui. Di cosa abbia significato? Immaginate di andare a letto col vostro nemico numero uno e uscirne mezzi rimbambiti e innamorati>>

<<innamorati? Non esagerare!>> fa Louis, ma cosa c'è nel suo stomaco?

<<so cosa ho visto, Louis, era fuori di sé dalla gioia, sembrava camminare sospeso!!! ho suonato il clacson due volte!!!>>

<<Niall ha effettivamente parlato con lui?>>

<<io credo che-cioè lui mi ha detto che->> Zayn è in difficoltà

<<beh, ma comunque non ha importanza!>>

<<perché no? Cambia tutto invece>>

<<no, lui ieri sera è stato... orribile!>>

<<ma forse lui crede che tu non lo voglia, forse lui pensa di te che sei tu la persona orribile!>>

<<non ha importanza!>> fa Louis.

Quello che parla dentro di lui è la paura.

Perchè essere arrabbiati è facile, ma andare da Harry e dirgli “idiota non hai capito nulla, non ho capito nulla nemmeno io, io ti voglio ancora se tu mi vuoi ancora” beh, questa parte è tutta un’altra storia. E le gambe tremano.

<<siete due idioti>> fa Zayn

<<tu e Niall siete due idioti, io sono solo saggio, ora. Non mi va di>>

<<essere felice? Insomma magari abbiamo fatto un po' di casino, ma una volta chiarito vi farete due risate e ci prendere un po' per il culo, ma così no. Cavalcare questo errore per paura, no, Louis, non va bene per niente.>>

 

 

(da un'altra parte)

 

<<hey! Sei vivo?>>

<<forse, credo>>

Niall si avvicina al letto di Harry.

<<serata stranuccia, ad un certo punto penso di averti visto dar fastidio a Louis>>

Harry fa una faccia schifata pensando a come sono andate le cose.

<<insomma, perché farlo, perché peggiorare le cose>>

<<non dirlo a me, dovresti chiederlo a lui>>

<<lui mi sembra averla presa bene, insomma che colpa ne ha? Sei tu che ti comporti così ogni volta>>

<<di che diavolo stai parlando?>>

<<di quello che hai fatto. Io l'ho spiegato a Zayn proprio per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti e Louis l'aveva anche presa bene, insomma, sicuro non ha fatto salti di gioia, ma >>

<<Niall, ho paura che il post sbornia mi stia facendo degli strani scherzi. Ma potresti spiegarmi molto lentamente cosa tu hai detto a chi e cosa chi ha detto a Louis?>>

Niall per un momento è incredulo. Poi inizia a raccontare della mattina in cui era rientrato e poi della telefonata a Zayn, del “favore” fatto per evitare situazioni imbarazzanti etc...

Poi si accorge che Harry in tutto questo ha la faccia di uno preso a pugni.

<<insomma pensavamo di poter mettere a posto la cosa senza rischiare problemi per il gruppo, ma tu ieri sera sembravi partito. Stai ancora cercando vendetta?>>

<<vendetta>> dice piano Harry. <<no>>

<<allora perché non hai lasciato perdere>>

<<perché non riesco a lasciar perdere qualcosa che desidero così tanto>>

Niall sobbalza. <<tu cosa?>>

<<io non ho mai detto nulla, cioè ho detto che non volevo parlare di nulla perché ero... ero sconvolto. Sconvolto in senso positivo. Sconvolto del tipo che ho le farfalle nello stomaco al solo pensiero>>

<<oh merda!>>

<<già>>

<<oh grandissima merda!>>

<<già>>

<<io credevo che… e tu fai sempre questa cosa e io ho pensato che>>

Harry scuote la testa. Ma gli viene quasi da ridere.

<<cazzo adesso capisco tutto, quando eravamo in cucina ed è entrato Nick, lui avrà creduto che ...oh cazzo, che cazzo di casino>>

<<ma io devo chiamare Zayn, io devo spiegare, oh! Mi dispiace da morire, io devo fare qualcosa>> poi si volta perché sente sbattere la porta. Non si è nemmeno accorto del movimento. <<Harry!!>>

 

Harry si infila gli stivali in fondo alle scale, corre per il campus e poi fuori, corre e la pioggia cade a dirotto sui suoi capelli.

La maglietta bianca è zuppa e sta rischiando l'ipotermia perché non ha neanche preso il cappotto.

I jeans si appiccicano sempre di più alle sue gambe.

Macina metri

corre ogni tanto allunga un braccio appena vede qualcosa che somiglia ad un taxi.

Corre veloce e non sa neanche lui dove stia andando a prendere il fiato e la forza.

Taglia per il parco e scavalca un paio di recinzioni, deve fare presto, non deve passare nemmeno un minuto, Louis non restare all'oscuro ancora, deve dirgli la verità non importa come vada a finire.

Arriva al portone che scatta ancora prima che lui possa suonare, non importa, non ha tempo, ci si infila, urta contro qualcosa.

Capisce che quella cosa sta per cadere e l'afferra istintivamente.

È fradicio e ha gli offuscati dalla pioggia e dai capelli zuppi. E poi

mandorle e cocco e ...Louis.

<<Louis>> dice e quasi non ci crede.

<<Harry>> sospira Louis <<che->>

Harry lo bacia.

Non ha preparato un discorso, non sa nemmeno cosa si possa dire dopo un casino come quello, ma sa cosa vuole e dove vuole stare.

Il bacio va avanti per un po', Louis risponde aggrappandosi al corpo di Harry, che lo stringe più forte che può.

Poi si staccano.

Louis lo guarda negli occhi.

Harry scuote la testa. <<non potrei mai odiare il tuo profumo>> dice

Louis accenna un sorriso, non sa perché gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. Forse non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire quella cosa e di vedersi perdonato, anche, dal ragazzino di sedici anni a cui senza volerlo aveva spezzato il cuore.

Gli occhi sono gli stessi.

<<mi dispiace>> dice Harry guardando gli occhi lucidi di Louis.

<<non importa, quello che è stato, ora, _non significa nulla_ >>

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
